


no bars

by jbbames (artifice)



Series: put me in the dirt, let me be with the stars [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Music, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Drabble, Fluff, Love, M/M, Musician Bucky Barnes, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Rock Star Bucky, SoundCloud shenanigans, pianist Bucky, songwriter Steve, steve lounges around in bathrobes all day, this is borderline crack i s2g
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 16:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifice/pseuds/jbbames
Summary: “This is literally a song about wifi."“No, Steve,” Bucky says, hunched over his laptop. “This is a love song told through something quirky and relatable likeno fucking wifi.”





	no bars

**Author's Note:**

> [this](https://soundcloud.com/thefactoury/no-bars) actually goes so hard tho idk man i dig it
> 
> [edit 07/21/2019]: [series playlist here!](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6dD3nFHjQtq0HVoRPxbYFs?si=U-IHMVdEQcKP1q5e6kCWoQ)

_home is where the wifi connects automatically <3_

* * *

_November, 2016_

Steve’s just walked out of the shower, bathrobe keeping him modest, when he hears Bucky’s voice drifting from the walk-in closet. Curious, but not altogether surprised, he pauses by the door and tries to catch the lyrics.

Then, because no, his hearing might be shit in one ear, but that’s definitely…

“Bucky. This is literally a song about wifi,” he says as he opens the door.

“No, Steve,” Bucky says, hunched over his laptop. “This is a love song told through something quirky and relatable like _no fucking wifi_.”

“’If you’re gonna be with me, just know I’ve got some bad frequencies? We can only get so far ‘cause I’ve got no bars?’ This is quirky and relatable?”

Bucky stops clicking around with the mouse and straightens up from his seat on the floor, looking Steve defiantly in the eyes. “The wifi cut out for a bit. I was annoyed. This song serves zero purpose except to look good for Snapchat.”

Smiling, Steve leans against the doorframe. “Because Snapchat wants to see you cramped up in our closet. My closet, actually. Yours is the other side.”

“ _Yes_. They do. And of course it’s your side; I swear there are heels are digging into my ass.” Bucky’s got Snapchat open now, and he’s taking a video of a spectacular eye roll. Steve can see one of his Prada bags over Bucky’s shoulder in the background of the video, and decides to leap at the opportunity, because he’s a little shit.

“You weren’t complaining about those heels last night,” he smirks and affects his voice to something he hopes is sexy.

Steve can also see the exact moment Bucky’s expression drops, which is cool, because maybe they can spin something about mirrors and reflections on the next album. Much to think about.

“Just for that, I’m putting this on SoundCloud.”

-

_first world problems! this song sucks dick and is completely pointless! like urs truly_ , Bucky types out once the song uploads, then carefully sets his laptop on the ground and stands. He takes a moment to stretch out his limbs before walking to Steve, picking him up unceremoniously, and continuing out into the bedroom.

(Steve, the smug bastard, just wraps his newly-shaved legs around Bucky’s hips and lets the robe fall loose.)

-

birdsam Today at 1:34 PM

DID YOU JUST COME OUT ON SOUNDCLOUD?

birdsam Today at 1:36 PM

YOU’RE ONLINE I FUCKING SEE YOU

widowmaker Today at 1:36 PM

GET OFF DISCORD AND ANSWER YOUR PHONE

captaincrunch Today at 1:36 PM

Shut up, Im getting a blwojob

birdsam Today at 1:36 PM

oh my god

**Author's Note:**

> fuck it i love it hey bucky run up the budget ! *static sounds* u can talk to me on [twitter!](https://twitter.com/artificiaIis)
> 
> also ok yes i admit it this entire series is me projecting onto bucky,, who is kinda like mcu bucky but with jesse's music lol,, we don't call it fanfiction for nothing, folks


End file.
